


May 25, 1977

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Requested in TF2Chan - our favorite death-tag playing murderdolls were around to have seen Star Wars in theater; how would they have reacted to such an event?Written in 2011.





	

The Demoman caught wind of some big movie in the making via some friend-of-a-friend from one of his other jobs—all he would say about it was “movie magic” and refused to elaborate, leading the others to speculate that this was Demoman-speak for “porn star”—and the Engineer and the Pyro, both being huge science fiction buffs, wanted to be there on the day it hit theaters. One thing led to another—concerns about Spies, curiosity over the movie itself, voyeurs convinced that the resident brainac and firestarter were an item—and this resulted in the entire team insisting that they go along.

The Sniper having vetoed using his camper on pain of dousing everyone’s room with Jarate, the others found one of the trucks that the Engineer had yet to take apart and then neglect to put back together and piled into that to ride into town for The Big Debut. A mountain of drinks and snacks between them, they commandeered one of the rows near the front and didn’t stop chattering until after the title scroll was done and the Star Destroyer passed over head on the big screen, chasing Princess Leia’s beleaguered ship.

Of course, the awed silence didn’t last. Like a group of children in a candy store, they ooed and aahed at everything, and though they would burst into raucous cheers and jeers at different points of the movie than the rest of the crowd, everyone was too into watching the story develop to start a fight.

The Scout and Pyro wouldn’t stop making lightsaber noises even as they were walking out of the theater and thus were exiled to the bed of the truck, but the others found themselves caught up in the post-movie analysis. Team consensus was that the Empire was in serious need of better management, but most of them agreed that the sole redeeming factor of the Rebel Alliance was the aforementioned lightsabers. The Engineer could also be heard muttering that the physics didn’t make a lick of sense and that the other show he was watching was much better.

Still, this didn’t stop most of the team from being at least casual fans of the series and indulging the more hardcore enthusiasts in aiding their reenactments. The Scout, to no-one’s surprise, always clamored for the role of Luke Skywalker, but other impromptu castings tended to be more fluid.

When the sequel rolled around, it was all but inevitable that the team piled in the truck and went to the debut again, some of them even going in costume, the Sniper displaying a rather surprising competence in all matters pertaining to sewing. This time, the post-showing debate was even more heated, as the Engineer was a self-proclaimed so-called “Trekker” by now and nobody could agree whether the Empire or the Federation could win in a prolonged war. Memorabilia of all kinds began piling up in various rooms: posters, action figures, stormtrooper helmets—

They went to see the third movie just for saying that they had attended all three showings on the day they hit theaters, but didn’t stay past the Golden Bikini scene.


End file.
